District 1
So this is the roleplaying page for the average everyday life of the people of District 1. When you are roleplaying just edit the section below and sign it off with your signature. Please put your name, age, looks and personality in the comments and then you're ready to go (no forms need to be accepted by me just start roleplaying!). Please note that some of the teenagers are training for the Hunger Games at the moment! ''Deleted past posts because of clutter'' ''Roleplaying'' The shining District was busy and full of life. Most of the people were blonde and generally good-looking. But there was some tension in the air as some of the teenagers were watching each other, they were all in Matilda narrowed her eyes, "Copycat!" And then she shot her blowgun so the dart landed on the branch just a couple of centermeters from Rico's face. Rainbow Shifter 18:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Rico didn't even flinch. "What?" FinnickisBOSS 19:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) "What the hell you brat! You nearly hit her face!" Elysion snapped at Matilda. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 10:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine." Rico offered. "Don't worry about it Elysion." FinnickisBOSS 13:49, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Elysion huffed. "Fine." Then she sat back and narrowed her eyes on the sky. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 07:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "But really, what was that for? I didn't copy anything you did. I climbed a tree. Is it illegal or something?" Rico yawned. FinnickisBOSS 13:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "I'm a showoff." Matilda smirked and then snapped her head round to look at Elysion. The girl blinked innocently and then said, "Sorry what was that? I'm a brat for nearly killing somebody? Next time in the arena.... I won't miss." Rainbow Shifter 16:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "With that rubbish gun you would never kill someone. Trust me sweetie, I won't either. Especially if it comes down to you," she said in a sweet voice with her head tilted to the right and a huge smile on her face. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 17:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Matilda looked at the blowgun and then at the idiot that was insulting her. "In the arena this is dipped in posion... Not like it wouldn't kil lyou if a dart hit you in the head. Plus two females from the same district would never be in the arena together!" Rainbow Shifter 17:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Elysion rolled her eyes. "I mean if it was used by you, girly." SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 17:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "I meant to miss then by the way... Next I won't." She called. Rainbow Shifter 17:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Ooooo! So scared of blowpowder girl!" Elysion teased sarcastically. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 18:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Matilda grumbled something and walked off. She'd had enough of this rubbish. Rainbow Shifter 07:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Elysion smirked to herself and grinned up at the sky. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 10:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Just then, a really pretty blonde girl walked into the training center. She picked up the blowgun Matilda had left behind, and shot the training dummy so it's belly ripped open, and all of the stuffing fell out. She smiled to herself and looked around the training center, as if she had just noticed that other people were there. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle (back off girl finnick is MINE! lol i like ur signature) FinnickisBOSS 18:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Rico looked up at the new girl. She was attractive, alright, but could she last in the arena? Probably not. Although, Rico had to admit she was great with that blow gun... Maybe better than Matilda? Probably. Rico jumped down from the tree and winced when she rolled her ankle. No biggie. She'd had worse. Her goal now was to size up Princess over here. FinnickisBOSS 18:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) (Thanks! I agree with yours:) :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle Sparkle watched the girl approaching her. What was she thinking? That I'm to pretty to last a second in the arena? "Hey, I'm Sparkle." She said carefully. She leaned against the dummy she had just destroyed in a casual position, but twirled the blowgun in her hand possessively. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle Matilda eyed up the new tribute with some cautiousness. Rainbow Shifter 17:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Ricochet. But Rico's fine." Rico nodded towards the blowgun in Sparkle's hand. "You're good." FinnickisBOSS 18:25, April 24, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks. I guess I should practice something else though. Is that what you were doing?" Sparkle motioned to the tree Rico had just come down from. Just then, she noticed the the other girl watching her and Rico talk from across the room. " What the heck, why not?" Sparkle thought, as she motioned for her to join the conversation. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle "Yeah... You aren't the only one who's handy with a blow gun!" Matilda said and jumped on a dummy and sat on its shoulders. Rainbow Shifter 16:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, that's true. I had to learn from somebody, right?" Sparkle said with a playful grin. She stopped twirling her gun and looked right at Matilda, the grin still on her face. "So, do you wanna see who's better or not?" Sparkle let the challenge hang in the air. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle "Nah, I was bored." Rico awnsered Sparkle. Then she could literally see the chalenge and the tense-ness hanging in the air between the two girls. "Oooh, a blowgun-off. This will be interesting." FinnickisBOSS 21:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Matilda shrugged and snatched her blowgun off Sparkle, "That was mine!" Then she hit three dummys in the eye with three darts. She wasn't a show off so she just stood there and waited for Sparkle to have a go. Rainbow Shifter 18:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "Oooh, can you beat that?" Rico whistled. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle watched Matilda hit 3 dummys, all perfect bullseyes. Literally. RIght in the eye. Sparkle picked up a new blowgun (Matilda took her's) and put her hand over her eyes. Then, she pulled the trigger in rapid succession. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times. when she was done, she took her hand from her eyes. 1 in each eye, 2 in the neck, one directly over the heart. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Oooh, great one." Rico mused. "Hmm, pretty even so far." Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle grinned at Rico. "Are you the judge?" she called playfully. She flashed her prettiest smile at Matilda. "So, are ready to be done? You're really great, and I need to practice some other stuff." Sparkle beamed. "Of course, if you want to keep up this silly competiton, I'd be happy to!" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Matilda shrugged, "I was just warming up! I nearly actually killed someone before... They were lucky!" And with that thought she positioned seven dummys in a circle around her and she spun on her heel and shot seven darts in rapid sucession. Each one had landed somewhere on the dummy. "Beat that one!" Rainbow Shifter 14:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "Ok." Sparkle accepted the challenge. She climbed up in a tree, positioned her legs on it, ang hung upsidown. She looked around for a second, and then shot. She nailed one dummy in each eye, one in the neck, and one in the heart. Then, she twisted slightly, and shot a dart just past Matilda's face. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Rico smiled. "Guess i am judge." she watched th edarts hit the dummies with nearly perfect precision. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 20:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "Who's better?!" She smiled and looked over at Rico. Rainbow Shifter 18:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) "Hmmm...... Hard to tell... Elysion? What do you think?" Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle glanced over at The girl everyone else had just turned to look at. She had been pretty quiet since she got here, so Sparkle only knew one thing about her: Her name was apparently Elysion. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor Matilda dropped her blowgun and shrugged. [[User:Rainbow Shifter|Rainbow Shifter 17:48, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle also dropped her blowgun, then smiled at Matilda. "That was fun. What do you wanna practice now?" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle (grr where is she anyways?) (I'm here sorry about that) Elysion shugged. "Dunno. Sparkle? She was pretty damn cool." Scarlett123 16:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) "Thats a weakling's answer", she said to Elysion and then turned to Sparkle. "How about we try kinfe throwing? I'll use you as a target!" Then Matilda actually threw a knife a couple of meters away from Sparkle and missed her by some inches. Matilda smiled sweetly because she never really meant to hit Sparkle. Rainbow Shifter 18:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle's eyes widened, showing off her purple irises. Then she smiled evilly, a look that didn't really suit her, and said "You wanna play with knifes? Fine then. But remember, Mommy always said that knifes were sharp!" Sparkle picked up a knife and threw it at Matilda's shirtsleve. Hopefully, it wouldn't hit her arm. You could get in trouble for that. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Matilda saw the danger in Sparkle's eyes at that moment and she quickly dived to the side. She had had a lot of practise when it came to reading anger from people's faces. Rainbow Shifter 18:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle made herself breathe calmly. In... Out. In... Out. Ok. This was not a good time to go Freak. Calm down. Then she smiled at Matilda. "Oops." :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Oops indeed!" Matilda smirked and then picked up the knife from the floor inches away from her. Rainbow Shifter 20:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Ok, I'm gonna go try something new. All this stuff I already know how to do is getting extremely bor-ing! So, can you teach me something?" Sparkle asked Matilda. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Know any survival skills?" To Matilda survival skills were just as important as weidling a weapon of some sort. Rainbow Shifter 06:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "A couple. We should practice though? What do you wanna practice? Edible plants?" Sparkle was eager to start. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Whatever. Why would I bother to make enemies now?" Rico turned and re-climbed the tree she had been in. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 18:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle looked up at Rico. "HEY!" she yelled up to her. "DO YOU WANNA TRAIN WITH US??" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Wow... Loud!" Matilda said and put her fingers in her ears. "I was thinking more like climbing or something... Dunno if thats survival or not!" Rainbow Shifter 17:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah it is. What if you were getting chased by really, really angry unicorns, and the only way you could get away from them was to climb one of those walls that has boxing gloves in it that punch you? That would be survival" Sparkle said with a smile. "So, what to climb?" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Matilda widened her eyes at this... She decided that Sparkle was a bit dotty in the head, "How about rope climbing?" Rainbow Shifter 19:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Ok!" Sparkle said enthusiactically, ignoring the fact that Matilda looked a little freaked out from being in the presence of someone who might not be entirely sane. Who isn't? Sparkle thought cheerfully as they walked over to the climing rope. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "You do know how to do this... Right?!" Matilda looked over at her worryingly. Rainbow Shifter 10:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle raised her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I? I haven't practiced in forever though, so you can go first." ~ :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle~ "Okay then.." Matilda said slowly and jumped a couple of meters into the air and landed half way up a rope. She climbed up and then wrapped her leg around the rope and let go with her hands. She was swinging there upsidedown. Rainbow Shifter 18:36, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Elysion watched Matilda do some tricks and scoffed. "Well that's beginner stuff," she mumbled under her breath. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 09:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Rico looked down at Matilda. Then she looked back up to the sky, transfixed on birds circling in noticable patterns. Anwsering Sparkle's eariler question, she looked down at her and said, "Nah, maybe later." Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 15:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Districts Category:Roleplay Category:Training Category:Districts